


Perceived curses

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (but canonical), (or maybe relationship study?), Character Study, Curses and deaths, Fay written as Fai, Gen, Sad Ending, There is some confusion in between who is Fai and who is Yuui, but nothing explicit, this time it is proposital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Yuui and Fai were born as twins. It was only natural. They were magic.Unfortunately, everyone else saw it as a curse.





	Perceived curses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a good while ago. I was planning on adding it to a in-progress series of drabbles of CLAMP works that I have, but... as the drabbles are not actually connected, and the work itself is halted for a good while now, I decided to simply post each drabble by itself. So. Here is the most recent one, a Yuui & Fai drabble that tries to understand their own take on the "curse".  
> (I also blatantly took the opportunity to explain why Fai took the name Fai as it was, in Tsubasa, when he was born as Yuui.)  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

Yuui could only be Yuui when he had Fai.

It was simple enough, for them: why would he be Yuui without his brother? They were everything. They were interlaced magic and they were _life_. They were a bond thrumming under their skins, magnets pulling at each other. Yuui had magic in his blood, and Fai had his blood.

They were one and they were two.

It was as natural as breathing — when they stood, side by side, and took each other hands, they knew what went through each other’s mind. They knew what Yuui/Fai was thinking. They knew _he’s here_ , and they knew _I’m here_. Blood ran together, and magic sparked under their fingers, and they were simply… _them_.

And those, who walked alone, magic locked away in a single body, were the only ones who could be blamed for seeing this as a _curse_.

To Yuui and to Fai, there was no curse. No bad omen. No misfortune. There were no mistakes. Yuui and Fai were — and being had never been a crime.

Except that, it would seem, being _was_ a crime.

Being one in two was _ruin_.

There was no right explanation. No motive. They were Yuui and Fai, they were… they were. They never wished anyone any misfortune. They never even used their magic on someone that was not _I_.

But the King, their uncle, said that their father’s death was their fault. As if Yuui or Fai or Yuui/Fai could have — could have _wished_ someone’s _death_. Their own _father’s_ death.

As if Yuui _(Fai)_ were a _killer_.

 _“We did nothing,”_ they said to one another, silent voices that no one else could hear. _“Why would we do that?”_

But the King went on, loud, quick, strong words — and they did not hear words, they did not hear sounds, because they heard magic, thrumming in the air, pushing against their dual bodies. They heard a language long lost to most in this country, because they knew this language never lied.

And what they heard, on this language, was accusation. Envy. Hate.

They heard the tale of someone weaker, someone ill, someone driven mad, and even before the verdict was said, they already knew the answer.

_Separation._

_Non-being._

Yuui sent a wave of magic into Fai, and the hand under his own went warm, comforting, and they took their last breath, their last seconds to think, _“we are we. I am Yuui and Fai, and no one can take that from me.”_

And when a body fell dead under their sight, cold and lifeless, Mother’s loved, warm face forever beyond reach, Yuui/Fai kept quiet, but they knew.

There was no crime, with them — but, to everyone else, magic should be unique, personal, and for they had one magic between two minds, they would never be forgiven.

Yuui and Fai were one, and they were two, and, forever, then, they would be one another, even when everyone else were nothing.


End file.
